Providing electrical power to support electrical loads located in downhole positions of a production well (e.g., water, gas, and/or oil) is known. Such loads, for example, may include gauges, inflow control valves, electric submersible pumps, other completions equipment, and/or other electrical loads. In existing techniques, power is typically generated and/or stored above ground and transported down the production well via electrical wires. Significant time may be spent during completion operations in placing the wire. The monetary costs of the wire and spoolers are also non-trivial. Furthermore, such wires may be leave downhole equipment susceptible to power loss and/or interruption.